Dead On Arrival
by darkcurls-and-hazeleyes
Summary: Maybe they should've stayed in Lima and helped the ones that got left behind. Maybe following the others was a bad idea—maybe succumbing to the disease was the easier option and they should've taken that one instead. Klaine AU; warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Before you read this story, there's another one you must read first! This is a companion fic that the author of the original asked me to write and you won't understand this if you don't read the other one. Link below:_**

**_ www-fanfiction-net /s/ 8202065 /1/  
_**

**_Just remove the hyphens, change them to full stops and you're good to go :) give her some love, the story is amazing._**

**_Warnings:_**_ super dooper major character death warning here, guys. Not just one, but a lot. It's **not** pretty. The idea for the original story was taken from the Walking Dead and various other zombie films, so if that's not your thing then don't read this. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

"Morning!" Mrs Anderson sang as Blaine stumbled into the kitchen. His hand half-heartedly went up in greeting and he pulled one of the heavy chairs out from the island, slumping down over the cool marble countertop. He slung his arm over the table and rested on it, closing his eyes as his mother pulled the cord on the curtains and light flooded into the small room.

"Where's dad?" he croaked, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. His mom pushed the lever on the toaster down and poured two cups of black coffee.

"He had to go early," she said, stirring creamer and sugar into both cups. "Something about a jam in the printer." Blaine noticed that her voice sounded unsure. He sat up as she put the mugs on the table, wrapping his hands around the dark blue cup and sighing as it warmed his frozen fingers.

"Oh," was all he said, bringing the cup to his lips. His mom picked up the remote and flipped the television on, and the picture showed a breaking news bulletin that read "_DISEASE OUTBREAK—WARNINGS ISSUED_". He rolled his eyes and tuned out, focusing instead on the day ahead of him.

He was meeting Kurt at a park a few blocks away from Breadstix at 9 am to meet some of the other seniors and then they'd all go to McKinley to welcome the new Glee club members. The thought made him groan. Not because he'd be seeing Kurt—no, _that_ thought made his stomach flutter and turn and jump with excitement—but because the new club members were, no doubt, whiny freshman Rachel Berries in training and there were other things he'd prefer to be doing with Kurt than watching wannabe after wannabe wail their way through their auditions.

"That's strange." His mother's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked at her frowning face and then at the television, but the report had changed to the price of gas and he raised his eyebrows.

"The price of gas? It's been the same for years, mom," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. His mom shook her head.

"The disease," she said, shaking her head. "The one that was on the news a few weeks ago. It seems to be killing people now."

Blaine made a face and took another sip, not taking his eyes off his mother. She was worrier—he knew she'd play on this for weeks now. "It's okay, mom," he said. "They'll find a cure. They always do."

They drank the rest of their drinks in silence and then after he'd put his cup in the sink, he kissed his mother on the cheek and headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

The hours leading up to when Kurt got to the park were painful. Every time someone a car drove past Blaine's heart leapt, then fell when it wasn't his dark Navigator. Sure, he was excited about seeing everyone else too, but he hadn't seen Kurt since the night before he'd gone to New York to visit Rachel and scope out living arrangements—the night when they'd acted like it was their last goodbye, clutching at one another and kissing and just being because they knew that this was real and time was running out and it broke both of their hearts but enlightened them, too, because the future was promising and whatever else.

When he did get there, though, his heart leapt and he forgot all about the imminent separation once again. Blaine ran to Kurt and buried his face in his shoulder, smelling Dolce & Gabbana and the peach bodywash he still always used. Kurt's arms were tight around his waist and his breath was hot on his ear where he whispered "_I missed you so much,_" and Blaine realized the separation was going to hit a lot harder than he'd originally thought.

_That's not for a while yet, though, _he told himself as he towed Kurt to the swings.

When everyone else arrived, Blaine had to pull himself away from Kurt just for a few minutes while he said the hello rounds. Mercedes hugged him extra-tight, and it felt strangely good to see Quinn's broad smile again. The group spent the rest of the day catching up, re-visiting old memories and talking about college, and Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair where it was resting on his stomach when the subject of NYADA came up.

When the sun began to set and the dew began to gather on the grass, everyone said their goodbyes. They all planned to meet at the school at 9.30 the next morning to say hello to everyone else and then spend the rest of the day sitting through audition after endless audition. Blaine was happy to know that he wasn't the only one that was less than thrilled.

When they got home, Blaine's mom began to fuss over Kurt and how much she'd missed him over the break. "It's horrible not seeing you around here anymore," she said, caressing his cheek, and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Blaine talks about you all the time."

"Okay, mom, thanks," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's hand. "We're gonna go downstairs for a bit. What time's dad due home?"

His mom looked at her watch. "About 7."

"Four hours," Blaine said, smiling slightly. "Excellent."

He ignored the look they got from his mom as they basically sprinted downstairs, still hand-in-hand, and Blaine was thankful that his mom hadn't agreed to the door-stays-open rule that his dad had put in place. He didn't mean to make it slam so hard when he kicked it closed, though.

The rest of their night was spent with the two of them closer than close, especially during the times they were alone. Even at dinner their ankles were wrapped around each other's and Kurt was even bold enough to place his hand high up Blaine's thigh when Mr Anderson had gotten up to answer the phone. Blaine had a hard time looking his parents in the eye after that, and he hoped it wouldn't be too suspicious when he asked if they could skip out on dessert. With an unsure _yes_ from his mother it was back downstairs, tongues and buttons and zippers and tangled limbs and noiseless cries until they were both panting and sweaty and Kurt decided it was time for a shower and then bed because they had a big day tomorrow and they needed their energy. Blaine whined in protest when Kurt slid out of the sheets, followed him to the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind him as Kurt turned on the hot stream.

* * *

When they all got to the school the next morning, everyone cheered and Mr Schue's ridiculous assignment for the week was forgotten as everyone got up to welcome the seniors back. Brittany hugged Blaine tight and told him how good it was to have him back, much to Kurt and Mike's amusement.

When the commotion was over, Kurt sat down and Blaine followed, and the early nostalgia washed over him as last year's Glee Club memories came back.

They all sat and discussed ideas for Sectionals, sang a little, threw some song choices around and shared ideas, and for a moment, everything seemed the way it used to be. Blaine forgot about how long he had left with Kurt and how long they'd have to be apart and pretended that they were graduating together at the end of the year and Kurt was here because he had to be, not by choice.

Some songs were sang and tears were shed—mostly by Tina—and after a while, the choir room door opened and a familiar face made their way in. Although, it wasn't really familiar. It was blank, disoriented, and made Blaine's blood run cold.

"Hey Sugar," Quinn said with a smile. "Where've you been?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Sugar?" Quinn said again. Blaine noticed that her eyes were closed and her head was slightly to the side. She seemed to stumble over nothing and her arms dangled almost lifelessly by her sides.

"Sugar, stop playing around," Artie said, and rolled towards her. That was when it started.

Sugar's eyes snapped open and they were blank, unfocused, a filmy white colour. Before Artie could say anything, the girl in the frilly pink dress had lunged forward and sunk her teeth into the boy's neck. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened.

Puck was the first one to react, jumping up and sprinting to the savage girl. He grabbed her around her torso and launched her across the room. Her fragile body hit the doorframe and she slumped, but it didn't phase her. She began to move again, shakily, a vicious snarl rising up her throat.

Artie was bleeding out in the middle of the floor. _Artie_. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and jumped the steps to him, pulling his chair out of the way and kneeling down next to him, trying his hardest to remember his sixth grade First Aid training. He pressed his fingers to the open wound on Artie's neck, wincing as he felt the hot pulse of blood running over his fingers.

"Get an ambulance!" he cried. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt fishing around in his pocket for a cell phone.

That was when they noticed the screams coming from the hallway; not only screams, but groans, pleas, and cries of mercy. What was happening?

Blaine looked over his shoulder for a split second and saw Puck struggling to stun the once-was Sugar, but to no avail. It was the first time he'd seen Puck in a losing battle. Quinn picked up a chair, and Blaine looked away as she brought it down on the other girl's back. The sound was sickening.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes cried. She was still sitting in the corner next to Santana, who was holding Brittany in her arms and stroking her hair and whispering reassuring words into her ear. Her eyes were filled with utter terror.

"What do you mean you have no ambulances?" Kurt shrieked into the receiver. "_Where the hell are they?_"

The tears that had been pooling in Blaine's eyes brimmed and fell down his face as Artie began coughing up blood, and he squeezed the hand he didn't realize he was holding. "You're going to be fine," he said brokenly. "Just hold on."

Tina's terrified wail could be heard across the room. Brittany was starting to freak out, so Santana held her tighter.

"We need to leave the school," Quinn said, and Blaine was surprised at how calm she sounded, considering she had just killed one of her friends. Or, what used to be one of her friends.

"Leave? I think it's best if we all stay here," Finn spoke up, cowering behind the piano.

"Are you not listening? Seeing what's going on? People are being killed here. Look at Artie, Sugar."

"You were the one that killed Sugar," Finn said, beginning to raise his voice. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did you want her to kill someone else, Finn?" Quinn yelled back. _"That wasn't Sugar! I don't know what that was, but that definitely wasn't her."_

Artie stopped choking and began to hyperventilate, taking short stuttering breaths. "Guys!" Blaine called out, taking his hand off the boy's neck. Everyone stopped yelling and turned towards the two, and Artie's breaths got shorter and shorter until he stopped moving altogether. Blaine stood up and looked at the blood on his hands, stomach churning. He closed his eyes and then started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Quinn. She began to lead him over to the chairs and gently sat him down, pulling some tissues out of her purse and wiping his hands with them. When he opened his eyes, Blaine saw that her cheeks were wet with tears and she was worrying her bottom lip between her lips, fighting back sobs. Blaine sat still as she cleaned his hands.

"Guys," Mercedes said after a minute of silence. "Artie isn't dead. He's moving."

"Do not go near him," Quinn warned, dropping the tissues onto the floor. "Stay where you are."

"What are you talking about? He needs help," Mercedes snapped back. Quinn jumped up and tentatively walked over to her.

"That isn't Artie—"

"What do you know?" Mercedes said, pushing Quinn out of the way. I glanced at Kurt, who was staring in worry at the situation.

Mercedes bent over to check if Artie was okay. It was true—his arms were twitching, and his eyes were wide. The second Mercedes got close, though, he rolled over and bit into her forearm. Everyone gasped or screamed or cried out, but it was too late.

"_Mercedes!_" Quinn screamed. "I told you to stay back!"

"We need to go," Santana sobbed, and no one disagreed. Artie was left snarling and growling on the ground, still unable to move. Sugar lay motionless in the middle of the room. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stuck close to him as they ran through the bloody and deserted halls of McKinley high, trying not to look at the mutilated bodies that lined the floors. Some of them seemed like they were moving, same as Artie, and that just made everyone move quicker.

When they were out in the carpark, Quinn began barking orders. Everyone was to go back to her house, share cars, and no one gets left alone. Blaine and Kurt piled into Kurt's Navigator, Kurt in the driver's seat, and they held hands tightly the whole way back to Quinn's, which seemed like forever. They were behind Puck and Finn who were behind Quinn, Santana and Brittany, and the rest followed behind them. They passed a few people that looked lost, and Blaine didn't want to think about what they could be. He just kept his eyes to the floor and tried not to focus on his bloodstained hands. Kurt was saying something that he didn't register.

Finally they were at Quinn's house. Kurt was straight by Mercedes' side, checking the wound on her arm. It was bleeding but didn't seem too bad. Mike went to find a bandage in the kitchen. After making sure everyone was there, Quinn switched the television on and flipped through the channels. Each one was empty—New York, Chicago, Washington; no one was reporting, though the cameras were still rolling. Then the screen went blank, making everyone jump in their seats. A flash of red, and then a panicked face was centre-screen. Puck turned the volume up as he began to talk.

_"Citizens of the United States of America, if you are watching this you are safe. You have time—precious time that others lack. 2 weeks ago the CDC was informed of a virus that was causing intense fevers and bleed outs, slowly resulting in death. 78 hours ago, we were informed the virus had mutated. The current virus, dubbed the "Z Virus" by internet fanatics, is on the loose. Transmission is through drinking tainted water sources or through direct physical contact with an infected host. Infected hosts will bite and ravage the uninfected; if bitten, you're considered an infected host. These creatures are hostile, unforgiving, they are no longer considered sentient, no longer your friends or family. Survival is now our main concern. The CDC will report any further findings on all available TV and Radio channels."_

Mercedes was softly sobbing on the couch next to Finn. Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at Blaine, and no one spoke for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Before you read this story, there's another one you must read first! This is a companion fic that the author of the original asked me to write and you won't understand this if you don't read the other one. Link below:_**

**_www-fanfiction-net /s/ 8202065 /1/  
_**

**_Just remove the hyphens, change them to full stops, remove the spaces and you're good to go :) give her some love, the story is amazing._**

**_Warnings:_** _same as last time, really! Major character deaths. __  
_

**_Disclaimer because I forgot it last time:_**_ I don't own any of the characters, nor do I take credit for the original idea for this story. _

* * *

Blaine had just drifted off to sleep, pressed up against Kurt's side on the couch, when he heard the front door slam. He looked at Kurt, who was wide-eyed, and sat up, directing his hearing down the hallway where voices were coming from. "Santana and Puck and Joe must be back," Kurt thought aloud. A few seconds later, Quinn, Puck and Santana walked into the living room.

"There are so many of those things out there," Puck said, and his eyes were wide.

"What the hell happened?" Mike asked from the floor where he was laying with Tina. Her eyes were thick with sleep, and she looked confused.

"We tried getting into the pharmacy. There was no chance." Santana looked shaken. "There was a mass panic. Those things… whatever they are… are killing people. And then eating them."

"We ended up having to hide," Puck said. "We stayed there for a while, but then one saw us so I picked up a nearby shovel and smacked it in the head, dropping it. I don't think it got up but we weren't sticking around to find out."

"Joe fell and twisted his ankle or something. He tried to get back up but he couldn't move fast and kept falling down," Santana said, and her eyes fell to her hands. "He fell again and then one of those things came out of nowhere and bit him again and again, and then another showed up and started on him as well." Then she sobbed, a tear falling from her cheek to her palm.

"There was no way we could have helped him, there was too many of them," Puck said. "We had to leave him and run, otherwise would be the same right now."

Blaine glanced at Kurt and saw that his eyes were red-rimmed, and he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He squeezed his hand and looked at Brittany, who was curled up on the other side of the couch. She was still trying to process the story. Tina had her face buried in Mike's shoulder, and he looked pale. Finn was staring at a stain on the floor with a lost look on his face. Will and Emma, who had been so quiet Blaine hadn't even noticed they were there, were curled up on the loveseat. Sam was leaning up against the wall, arms folded. The room was perfectly silent, which is why everyone almost screeched when a loud bang sounded from down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked, beginning to cry again. Brittany stood up and took her hand, and Sam frowned.

"Mercedes?" he called, heading in the direction of the door. Everyone but Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury got up and began to follow him. Kurt stood up and tugged on Blaine's hand, and he hesitantly rose to his feet and slowly trailed behind everyone else.

"Sam Evans!" Quinn screamed. "You fucking stay back or so help me, I will rip you apart myself."

Sam turned and looked back at Quinn, who was glaring daggers at him. He looked torn between listening to her and checking on Mercedes. Blaine sighed.

"She's right," he said, stepping forward but not letting go of Kurt's hand. "Remember what happened when Mercedes didn't listen?"

"But what if she needs help?" Sam shot back, voice weak and tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Blaine was about to say something else when Quinn turned and headed further down the hallway with heavy footsteps. No one seemed to acknowledge her absence.

"I vote we open it," Brittany said. Santana gripped her arm and looked pleadingly at her face.

"No, no," she said. "Brit, please."

"I need to get in there," Sam said, turning. Finn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, don't," he said. "She got bit. It's too dangerous—"

"If that was Rachel in there, would you want to go?" Sam retorted. Finn's face twisted in pain, and everyone went silent. No one had thought about Rachel. She was in New York by herself. Kurt whimpered next to Blaine and squeezed his hand tighter.

"We can't just leave Mercedes," Puck said, but he sounded indifferent. Santana ran a hand through her hair and took a shaky breath.

"I say we open it," Kurt spoke up, stepping forward. Blaine tried to tug him back but he let go of his hand and stepped up next to Finn. Blaine cussed under his breath.

"Just do it super quick like a band-aid," Brittany piped up, patting Santana's shoulder and leaving her side to stand next to Sam. Mike and Tina mumbled their input, joining the circle. They were all arguing so loudly that no one noticed the growls and snarls coming from inside the room.

Blaine saw Quinn coming back down the hallway and his eyes zeroed in on the metal object she had in her hand. His eyes widened.

Sam threw his hands up and reached for the door. Before anyone could react, the once-was Mercedes half-fell half-leapt out and everyone jumped back in shock, crying out as they hit the ground. Blaine reached out to Kurt as Quinn aimed and pulled the trigger on the gun, and the shot was deafening. Mercedes' body jerked in mid-air and blood sprayed the wall behind her. She slumped to the ground. Everyone was silent, and then Brittany began to scream.

* * *

Blaine didn't know why they all decided it would be a good idea to go to New York. The city was three times the size of Lima, probably packing three times more of the infected than their town. Nevertheless, they were all out of the house by four the next morning with nothing but each other and the clothes on their backs. Puck, Finn and Mike were the designated drivers—everyone else piled into the cars according to who meant the most to them. Now was no time to spare feelings; couples went with each other and that was that.

Blaine and Kurt climbed into the back of the car that Mike was driving. Tina was in the passenger seat and the seat next to Kurt behind the driver was empty. It was still dark when they set off, and no matter how hard Tina tried to find a working radio station, all the signals were down and there was nothing but static. Eventually she gave up and rested her head against the window, and every now and then she let out a small sniffle.

There weren't many cars on the road, so they didn't bother about seatbelts. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder and gripped his hand like a lifeline. Blaine sighed and rested his head against Kurt's, rubbing his thumb over the bumps of his knuckles. The only noises in the car were the motor, their breathing and Blaine's heartbeat in his ears until Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and he coughed, sobbed, and brought a hand up to his mouth. Blaine gently sat him up and put a hand on his face.

"Hey, hey," he said, frowning. "Mercedes wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone. She would've—"

"No, it's not that. It's—it's my dad," Kurt whispered. "His heart."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. The decision to leave their families was hard, but Lima was inundated with the infected and it was far too dangerous to go back for them. Blaine had tried not to think about his brother, his parents, his father's touch façade cracking and shattering as he tried to protect his wife but couldn't—and he knew he couldn't, they couldn't be alive—and he only hoped their death had been quick.

"I know," Blaine said, pulling Kurt's face into his neck and rubbing at the back of his head. "I know."

Kurt spend a good majority of the drive in tears, then hysterics, then sleeping, then tears again. Mercedes just rubbed his shoulder or hummed to him. Blaine whispered sweet, hopefully soothing nothings into his hair or his cheek or his hair or his lips, drawing circles on his back or leg or face. Tina bit her knuckle to fight back her tears, and Blaine had no doubt that she was remembering her family, too. Mike stayed silent.

At about nine, Mike got a text saying to pull over at the next street sign. About ten kilometres up the road was a battered, dirty direction sign and two cars were parked behind it, so Mike indicated and turned onto the gravel path.

At first Kurt didn't want to get out, ("I don't want them to see me like this, Blaine. Can't I just stay here?") but after a little coaxing and the promise of fresh air, Kurt crawled out and squinted against the light.

"Where to?" Santana asked. Brittany looked sleepy, swaying at her side. Finn sighed.

"We need to find a store," Mr Schue said. "We all need to eat."

"Yeah, yeah," Finn agreed. "We need weapons and blankets and a place to stay—"

"Look around, Finn," Sam said, wrapping his jacket around himself to aid off the cold wind. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Where do you think we're gonna find all that?"

"We will," Finn said calmly, holding his hands up. "We just need to keep driving."

"Can we just have a few minutes out here?" Tina whined. "My legs are cramping up." Mike put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," Mr Schue said. "But keep quiet. We don't want to attract any unwanted guests."

Everyone milled around for a while, talking quietly amongst themselves. Blaine tried not to listen in on the conversations about the people that were left at home, instead following Kurt over to a quiet spot behind their car.

"I'm scared, Blaine," he said. Blaine sighed and pulled him in for a hug before he began to cry. Kurt smelled like sweat and peach and a faint hint of cologne.

"What about Rachel?" Kurt croaked. "We were supposed to be meeting at NYADA in two days. What if we don't get to New York in time?"

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. The heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that none of them would be seeing Rachel again. He sighed into Kurt's shoulder and pulled away.

"Call her," he suggested. "Do you have your cell?"

Kurt nodded, sniffed and took his iPhone out of his pocket. He dialled Rachel's number and put the phone to his ear before deciding against that and tapping the loudspeaker button instead. It didn't ring, though.

"_Hi, you've called Rachel! I'm busy right now, probably on my road to Stardom, but if you leave your name and a message I'll probably be able to get back to you in 5 to 7 days—"_

Kurt hastily hit the end button and looked at Blaine. His bottom lip trembled and he clenched his fist around the phone.

"Alright," Blaine said, rubbing his arm. "It's alright. We'll keep trying."

Mr Schue called out for everyone to get going and they all began to make their way back to their cars. Quinn got into her car with Puck and Sam, fighting with Puck over who would drive. Finn, Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Brittany and Santana got into Finn's car and Blaine and Kurt scrambled back into Kurt's Navigator with Mike behind the wheel again. The sounds of the engines roaring to life was deafening and Blaine quietly willed everyone to pick up speed because he was sure a pack of the diseased would be finding them soon.

* * *

Kurt had fallen asleep after trying to call Rachel again and again for two and a half hours straight. Before he gave up, he used the last 3% battery of his phone to try his home, and Blaine strained to listen as it rang out and went to message back. Kurt choked back a sob, locked the screen and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder, sniffling himself to sleep.

Blaine had just began to nod off when Mike's phone buzzed, beeping shrill and loud in the glove compartment. Tina jolted awake and checked the message.

"Finn says there's a house up ahead," she said on a yawn. Blaine looked out the front windscreen and noticed that they'd lost sight of the other cars. The thought made him uneasy.

"How far?" Mike said. Tina shrugged.

"Just keep a lookout," she said. Kurt whimpered in his sleep, and Blaine rested his head against his.

Less than five minutes later, a small-but-not-too-small house loomed up on their right. The other cars were parked in the drive out the front. Mike pulled up on the curb and looked around before opening his door and stepping down.

"Kurt," Blaine said, shaking his shoulder gently. "Baby, wake up. We need to get out."

Kurt groaned as he slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Where are we?"

"Delaware, I think," Blaine replied. He'd seen the name on some of the street signs they'd passed. "They found a place."

They all got out and sprinted to the door, where Santana was waiting with it open. She closed it and clicked the lock behind after them.

The room opened up into a cosy living area with two loveseats, a sofa and a comfy-looking armchair. Santana went and sat back down next to Brittany.

"So what's the plan?" Blaine asked, shoving the hand that Kurt wasn't holding into his pocket. Finn sighed and slapped his thighs.

"We're gonna have a good night's rest and then Puck and I are gonna go out scavenging tomorrow," he said. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Scavenging? The map said there was a town not three kilometres from here. That's hardly scavenging," she said sarcastically. Blaine was strangely happy to see her back to her snarky self.

"Okay," he said, changing the subject. "And then?"

"And then we just hang tight until something comes up," Mr Schue said from the arm of the sofa. Blaine nodded and let himself be tugged over to the unoccupied armchair where Kurt pulled him down onto his lap.

"One of us will have to keep watch," he said, yawning. Kurt began to trace patterns on his back and his eyes drooped, the events of the past couple of days beginning to catch up. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"I will," Puck said. "I slept on the way here." Quinn had won the driving argument, obviously.

Blaine curled his knees up to his chest and laid his head in the junction between Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's waist and he hummed, feeling his body getting heavy. Mike and Mr Schue started a conversation, but he only heard a small part of it before his brain shut down.

"What happened to Coach Sylvester?" Mike asked quietly. Mr Schue sighed.

"She went back to save Becky," he said. "She was in the bathroom. By the time she got there it was too late. She tried to pull the thing off Becky and it got her, too."

_What a shame_, Blaine thought as he drifted off.

* * *

_Reviews and feedback are lovely :)_


End file.
